Global positioning systems (GPS) for vehicles typically include a receiver that triangulates vehicle position using beacons generated by GPS satellites. These systems also typically include a map database that is used to provide the location of the vehicle on a map, driving directions, the location of restaurants and other businesses, and/or other information. As cities become more populated, it has become more difficult to travel without incurring delays due to traffic congestion, accidents, construction and/or other problems. Finding parking in congested cities can also be difficult.